


A Lurid Tale-Told.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Excalibur (1981), Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The legend of a King...lives on...





	

Uther/Igrayne/Arthur-  
Induced by the dragons breath-born from desires Illicit encounter-the birth of a legend.

Arthur/Merlin-  
A sorcerer's supportive love-raised humble and true-destined to rule-only he knew.

Arthur/Gawain-  
A shining sword-now drawn-forged from the worlds youth-new land to inspect-loyal knights-battle the dark night.

Arthur/Lancelot-  
Met by fates chance-well matched-the closest bond formed-a table invented-to gather around.

Arthur/Guenevere-  
Hope and despair-wedded bliss-turns to betrayals-long suffering kiss.

Arthur/Morgana-  
A scheming lust-full sorcereress-temptation and torture-the incestuous seductress.

Arthur/Percival-  
A seemingly endless search-a king-loved as a gold chalice-the dragons breath-drawn once again-destiny's devastation ensues.

Arthur/Mordred-  
The momentous event-never to yield-once more to wield-Excalibur-  
Broken and battle scarred-a first and final embrace-taking his only child's life-in his power-full command-  
Destined to die-at his sons hand.

Arthur/The Lady of the Lake-  
Fate became fatal-leaving the bleak earth-vanishing within the lake ladies mist-  
Falling deep into an un-worldly land-of legend and myth.......

The End.


End file.
